voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Seduced in the Sleepless City Minor Characters
The minor characters from Seduced in the Sleepless City assists in the stories progress and events. General Fuko Yano Fuko is your roommate and colleague in the same company although she works on the different division specialized at Men's magazine called 'Sinbad'. In the Party version, she's also your childhood friend but she works at a different company. She is your best friend and 'drinking buddy'. Fuko supports you in every route. In Ryoichi's route, It is mentioned that she once dated a banker. Marsha A fashion designer/stylist that although is male, identifies as female. Marsha supports you in all routes and you admire him/her. More coming soon... Yuzuki's Route Yurika Nakasono Yuzuki's ex girlfriend and popular actress. Cruel and spiteful, she spills red wine on you on purpose and then offends you in the PARTY prologue. But when she does not recognize you right after getting your wet clothes changed into a new Cinderella dress, she became speechless while Noel snickers at her much to Yurika's anger. Coming soon... Ryoichi's Route Yudai Koizumi He is your college friend who aims to become a novelist. He has been in love with you since college but has not acted upon his feelings because he did not want to butt into your relationships. When you meet him again, he works for a publishing company and is Rikako's apprentice, who has feelings for him. Yudai is sweet and cares for you immensely, even researching places you like going on your mock date. He almost gets caught up in a publishing scandal as he plagiarizes Ryoichi's work to so he can visit his sick mother but because of his honesty, Ryoichi forgives him and wishes him luck in pursuing his dream. He then starts going out with Rikako and later marries her. In the Party version, he is extremely different. He attempts to rape you when you find out the truth about his works and how he plagiarizes Ryoichi but he was ultimately stopped by Ryoichi while he saves you from him. Rikako Kurokami She is Ryoichi's editor and close friend, Ryoichi even going as far as giving her a spare key. Ryoichi describes her as extremely stubborn and trusts her, only to be betrayed when she gives his manuscript to Yudai because she loves him. Initially, you thought that Rikako had feelings for Ryoichi. After things happened with the plagiarism incident, your relationship with her is starting to be rebuilt and you become a friend with her. At the same time she and Yudai starts going out and they're eventually married. They have a baby girl named Yuka. Noel's Route Shun Aijima Noel's half-brother who is a son of Noel's father and his second wife. Currently works on the AIJM mechanic team for Noel's race. He really loves his brother and wants to get along with him. In Party version, Shun is Noel's little brother who attends college in Switzerland. Eiji Aijima Noel's father who runs Aijima company that sponsors Noel's race. Noel thought that his father was strict and only cared for the success of his son's career at first, but deep down he really cares about his son. Alan A character for Party version only, Alan is a racing car driver whom you meet at a party. He invites you to his hotel room claiming he has information about Noel but attempts to rape you instead. Elaine A character for Party version only, Noel's french step-mother. She is a model and extremely young and pretty. You though that she was dating Noel at first. Coming soon... Chihaya's Route Coming soon... Mirai's Route Coming soon... Satsuki's Route Coming soon... Category:Minor Characters Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Minor Characters Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City